Two Persons In One
by Hitokiri-Battousai-Girl
Summary: Kaoru loved Kenshin, but during a party, he and Megumi slept together, and Kaoru had seen them. In shock, she runaway. She got a new home, a new family and a new job, and for a bonus, she got a pervert, no two. So what Kenshin is going to do?
1. Disappointment

**

* * *

Chapter 1- Disappointment **

The inhabitants of Kamya dojo were having a party, celebrating Misao and Aoshi's engagement. Everybody was happy, Kaoru was happy too, but a little jealousy, because if that little "weasel" can melt the most cold heart that she knew, why can't she do the same about her rurouni?

She was completely in love with him, and she thought that he could feel the same for her, but he had never proposed to her.

That night, Kenshin was nicer than usually with her, he was so close to her, that she could feel the warmth of his body, and suddenly she felt his arms embracing her. She blushed a lot, and blushed more when Kenshin kissed her cheek, in front of everyone.

In the corner of the dojo was a jealousy fox looking at the couple. With flames in her eyes, she started planning something to separate them.

Suddenly Misao called over Kaoru, to talk in private, about the way Kenshin was treating Kaoru that night.

"Kaoru, he almost kissed you in your mouth!" shouted Misao

"I don't know what to say, our hearts were beating at the same time, ohh was so romantic, he loves me, he really loves me." answered Kaoru, with little hearts in her eyes.

During their conversation, Megumi, get close to Kenshin, offering him some sake. At first he refused, saying that he had already drank a lot, but she insisted, and he accept. At first he felt a little dizzy, but he tried to hold on, and wait for Kaoru, because he wanted to talk with her in private. But couldn't control his own movements, and at that moment Megumi said that was better to him go to his bedroom and rest a little.

"Megumi can you do something for me?" asked Kenshin felting worse.

"Of course Kenshin, I do everything you ask me to, what do you want for me?" she answered with hope in her eyes.

"Please, say to Kaoru that, I am waiting her in my room, I need to talk with her, it's very important! Thanks"

Megumi was disappointed, and when the party was over, Kaoru went to Kenshin's room, and when she open the door, she was shocked with she saw. Megumi was above him, all naked, kissing him.

Kaoru ran away with tears in her eyes, don't believing in what she had saw. After all that happened in that party, she was thinking that Kenshin could love her, but now, she can see that isn't truth.

* * *


	2. Change of life

* * *

**Chapter 2- Change of life**

When Kaoru woke up she realised that she had dreamt again with her past. Now that she had changed her identity, and her lifestyle. Kaoru now was Misato Katsuragi, working in NERV, with Eva project. She was living with Shinji Ikary the third pilot, and Asuka Langley the second pilot.

"Hey, Misato, wake up, I need to go to school!" shouted Asuka

"She drank all night long, so, you know the way she stayed when that happens." Said Shinji

"So, it's better go to school alone." Said Asuka with disappointment in her face.

Later, in NERV, she was dressed like always with a mini-skirt and a tight shirt. Kaji come in and hug her very tightly, whispering in her ears:

"You are a hottie today! What do you think about, maybe, going to my place tonight?"

"I have lots of work to do, sorry, but I can't go." She said

"We can work together, what do you think?"

Misato was embarrassed, because their nearness, then, she shouted:

"No thanks, I like to work alone!" And went away.

At the dojo Kenshin was sad, because after three months she didn't come back to home. He was so worried, because, he knows why Kaoru ran away. It wasn't his fault, because Megumi drugged him, that night, in the night that he will tell to Kaoru what he really felt for her. He remember when he was making love, he thought that was Kaoru, who was with him, but when he woke up and saw that was Megumi, he felt so bad. Kenshin had tried to find Kaoru, he ran to her room, and saw that all her things were not there, she was gone. Probably she had seen everything, that's why she ran away.

"I miss you so much, I love you. I need to find you!" And then he decided to travel and find Kaoru.

Back to NERV, Kaji was presenting the new spy Enishi to the others.

"Hey, guys! This is the new spy, Yukishiro Enishi, he is my bro!"

"Hei, Katsuragi! We can have a welcome party to my bro." Said Kaji

"Ok, this is the smartest idea you ever had; I will reserve a restaurant for ALL of us"

"Who is that hottie?" Asked Enishi to Kaji

"She is Major Misato Katsuragi, She loves me!"

"Yeah, she demonstrated very well her affection for you!1"

'I think that I have seen her before…but where?' thought Enishi.

* * *


	3. The Arrive

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Arrive **

Kenshin-gumi left Tokyo, and started travelling around Japan looking for Kaoru.

Misato was late, like always, and she start running to find her car, while she was running without looking in front, Kenshin was in the same direction, they socked with each other. Kaoru is now on top of Kenshin, looking at the papers spread in the floor. She was so worried about the papers and about the time, that she didn't notice who was he!

Suddenly they look at each other, Kaoru doesn't want to believe what she saw, the only thing that comes to her mind was. "Sorry, I'm late…goodbye"

"Orororo?"

'I can't believe he is here, I hope that he didn't recognise me' she though.

"Miss!" scream Kenshin, but she didn't look back.

"Uau…she looks like Kaoru!" said Kenshin

"What? You are ok Kenshin? She is a hottie babe, and Kaoru is….Kaoru." said Sano.

"Ohh…looks like she droop this papers, and here says that her name is Misato Katsuragi and she works on NERV. What the hell is that?" shouted Yahiko.

"I don't know, but the address is in that paper too. We can go to that address later and delivery that papers." answered Kenshin.

Tired of being hunted by Kaji and Enishi at the same time all day long, she went home with Shinji and Asuka. During the way back home, she told to them to go home first because she needed to do some shops. When Shinji and Asuka arrive home they saw three guys at the door and Shinji asked:

"Hey…I know Misato is very popular, but this way!"

"Oro? We are looking for Misato Katsuragi because she lost this and we come to delivery." said Kenshin showing the papers.

"Thanks, but we'll delivery that, we are her roommate's." said Asuka

Kenshin give her the papers with reluctance.

"Are you Misato's daughter?" asked Sano

Meanwhile Misato entered the hall of the building, saying:

"I'm not that old!"

Kenshin stood stare looking at her.

"You are so nice, do you want stay for dinner?" asked Asuka looking at Sano evilly.

"Ohh…. Asuka don't rush them, they must have things to do." Shouted Misato.

"Actually we have nothing to do." Answered Kenshin

"I heard the word dinner?" asked Kaji

"I will not refuse, if the dinner could be… Misato" said Enishi with a grin in his face.

"Free meal! Free meal! Iupi…" shouted Sano

They came into Misato's house.

"Shinji, Asuka could you prepare the dinner together, will be a nice experience, don't you think?" asked Misato

"Obviously, anything is better than your food." Shouted Shinji

* * *


	4. At Dinner

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – At Dinner**

The dinner was very agitate, Yahiko was eating all the food, Asuka and Sano were flirting, Kaji and Enishi were trying to amuse Misato, but with no results, Kenshin was staring at Misato, and that made her feel so uncomfortable:

´Why is Kenshin staring at me? Did he recognise me? No. That Baka, after all the things he did to me! It's better start a conversation, he can see that I'm uncomfortable with his presence, and I don't want that.

"So Kenshin why you come to this city? What are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for a person that I really need to find, miss Misato ." Kenshin asked

"Oh, I see." 'Who is he talking about?' Kaoru thought to her self, 'Could be me? Let's try to discover!'

"And who are you searching for Kenshin?"

"He is searching for Kaoru, the girl he loves and she runaway without ANY reason and even said goodbye!" said Sano

"Yeah! I didn't finish my lessons! I hate to admit but…. I miss that old hang"

´OH! It's good to hear that little brat say this! He says that I'm useless, but they need me!' thought Misato

"It's not that way Sano…"Kenshin shouted "She had a reason! I did something that hurt her a lot, I'm sure that was because of that, she runaway, but I wish I could talk with her, ask her to forgive me, it was not my fault…."

'WAS NOT HIS FAULT! That baka! I'm sure Megumi didn't force him to do anything' at this time Misato was fuming.

"What have you done Kenshin?" questioned Enishi

" I was trying to show Kaoru all my love for her, I was so close to tell her how much I love her, I was all the party by her side, but then, Misao called her, and Megumi come by my side and offered me sake. At first I said no, because I had already drunk a lot of sake (I needed that, to give me courage, to show Kaoru how I fell) but, Megumi almost forced me to drunk. After that, I felt a little dizzy, I was not felling well, and I tell Megumi that I was going to my room, and asked her to say to Kaoru that I wanted to talk with her later." Kenshin put his head down, showing how painfully was to him, tell this incident "I was in my futon, I was not better, I didn't see anything, my head was almost exploding… I felt someone entering in my room, I could sense that was a girl and I realise was Kaoru, she started to kiss me, and we end up making love. When I woke up in the morning, and saw that was Megumi that was by my side, not Kaoru, I feel so bad. I run to Kaoru's room, but she was gone."

Misato was almost crying, 'That fox! I will kill her for that, how could she! I lost Kenshin because of her, it was all her fault!'

'What is this?' Kenshin thought 'Why is Misato so upset, I could feel her rage, anger, pain, hate, and……… Love? That can not be!'

"Battousai you're a bad boy, trying to show your love to the tanuki and end up making love with the fox!" Said a familiar voice "Well its not that bad, they're all pets."

"What are you doing here?" shouted everyone

"I asked Saito to help us to find Kaoru, I asked Aoshi too, but until now we didn't find anything!" Kenshin said with a sad look in his eyes.

'At least they didn't know anything about me. I feel so scared when I saw Kenshin and the others here. This make me feel better, but now that I know all the truth, when I look into Kenshin's eyes that make me feel so guilty! Oh!'

"So, you put Aoshi´s ninjas, and all the Japanese police, looking for a little girl? You must love her a lot!" Kaji said with a grin in his face "The same way that I love Misato!"

"Hey, you're blind? She doesn't love you, she treats you like a DOG!" said Enishi making all the people in the room start laughing.

"Hey, Saito! Do you have notices about Kaoru?" questioned Kenshin

"You will not believe in this, Battousai!"

"Stop making suspense, and tell me what you know!" screamed Kenshin with amber eyes

"Tanuki is HERE!"

'OH MY GOD! That stupid wolf knows everything!' Misato started to cough.

"What? She is here! Where? Tell me Saito! I need to find her! " demanded Kenshin

"She is here, in Osaka, I don't Know exactly where, but I'm sure she is here! My partners told me that! When I show them the photograph you gave me, they said she entered in this city, at almost 3 moths." answer Saito

"Oh! I'm safe!" Misato said with a sigh of relief

"You are safe from what, babe?" asked Kaji

"Don't call me babe, ok? I'm not your baby! Got that? " screamed Misato

Kenshin was staring at Misato. "What's the matter Kenshin?"

"No, nothing, you look like…. No, well, Dinner was very good, thanks Misato."

"I don't know how to cook, Shinji did the dinner! Not me! "

'She don't know how to cook! She is so similar to Kaoru! When I saw her for the first time I could swear that was Kaoru, the way she smile, the way she blush…' Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by Kaji's voice:

"Me, Misato and my bro. Enishi, we all work in NERV, we can help you to find your friend Kaoru. You just need to give us information's about her. How she looks, colour of hair and eyes…. You know."

"We will be very grateful if you do that for us! She has black hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than me…. " Kenshin was trying to describe Kaoru, but then, he had an idea.

"Kaji, look at Misato…" everybody turned their attention to Misato, and that made blush a lot "Kaoru is just like her!"

"Kaji, I know that you want to help Kenshin, but I don't know if it's possible to us waste time searching for that girl, we need to think about EVA project, and Shinji, and Asuka train" said Misato trying to change Kaji's mind, but he had already decided to help Kenshin in his search.

"No, no, no… we will help him, I can do that, you don't need to anything, it's decided! I will do it by myself, I will bring your lady back to you Himura and it is a promise!" Kaji said

Kaoru was felling awful because now she knew that she left Kenshin and he was innocent. But there was a question in her mind:

'if he find out that I am Kaoru, and that I hide my truth identity from him all this time, what he will do?'

"Do you already have any place to live here in Osaka?" Shinji asked

"Actually, we were trying to find a place to stay, but the prices are so high!" whispered Yahiko.

Sano that was anxious to stay the night in Misato's house shouted "The problem is, that we don't have any money!"

Everybody starred at Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko. Then, Enishi asked:

"Where did you sleep all this days?"

"In the forest."

Shinji declared: "If that is your problem, we have space enough for you, here! Isn't it Misato? "

When Asuka herd that she yelled: "YEAH! It will be awesome, if you stay here, we need happiness in this house, we are always so worried about our work and some people like you living in our home will be wonderful!"

For some reason Kenshin wanted to say yes, he felt good by Misato's side. She made him remember Kaoru. Then he looked at Misato and said:

"Boys, that will be to bold, we don't want to annoy Miss Misato and her friends!"

Without looking at Kenshin Misato said, "You can stay here! Everybody here likes you! The only problem is that I don't know if we have food enough to feed your friends Sanosuke and Yahiko!" Everybody started laughing and then she adds: "But I think, that we can resolve that problem! Tomorrow we will do some shops!"

* * *


	5. A complicated night

**

* * *

Chapter 5- A complicated night**

The new inhabitants of Misato's house will need to sleep in different rooms.

Sanosuke, Asuka, Shinji and Yahiko were sleeping in the same room, but there wasn't space enough to Kenshin, so he needed to sleep in the same room as Misato.

Everybody in the house was sleeping, except, Kenshin and Kaoru.

Misato couldn't sleep because she was thinking about everything Kenshin said at dinner, and trying to find a way to tell him the truth. And for Kenshin was difficult to sleep, with a woman that looked like Kaoru and that was dressing so few cloth.

'Even sleeping she look like her, I wish she could really be Kaoru, I don't know why, but I fell Kaoru's ki in her…… no, no, no, no, no! Can not be Kaoru, she will never dress that type of cloths! …… But Saito told me that she was here in Osaka, when he told that she became nervous, and why she reacted that way, when Kaji said he will help me to find Kaoru?……Why? It's better investigate, I will try to know her better, maybe I could have a surprise'

"Can't sleep?"

"No, did I disturb your sleep miss Misato?" Asked Kenshin

"No, I was awake, and don't call me Miss. Misato sounds better."

"You really need to sleep Misato, I believe that tomorrow you will have lots of work to do, isn't it?"

"I have lots of work to do everyday, but tomorrow is my free day."

"I understand, but when you like your job, you never think it is boring, isn't it?"

"That only happens when you like your job, but, it's not my case, Kenshin."

"If you don't like It, why do you work there?"

"First, because of the money, and second, Like I said, I have lots of things to do everyday, this way I can forget about all my personal problems, and worry only about the chores that I have to do." She said sadly

"So, you're saying that you only get this job because you have some kind of personal problems that you want to forget, that's the only reason Misato? Why don't you try to solve your personal problems? It will be easier for you."

"I can't resolve them, Kenshin."

"Why?"

"It's too late."

"What kind of problems do you have? If you tell me I can help you."

She didn't answer.

'Why she doesn't answer? I can notice that she has a sad look in her eyes, I will try to know, maybe this way I could learn more about her, I know that she is hiding something from me!'

"Come on; open your heart with me."

When Kenshin was almost giving up, she said:

"I've made a mistake, I condemn a person because I though he did something stupid to me, but he didn't."

'What? Could it be? Is she my Kaoru?'

"And why don't you try to apologise to that person? Do you think that person could not forgive you?"

"I don't know, maybe HE does, maybe HE doesn't."

"Hum………That person…That man….. How important is he for you?"

"He is the most important person in the world for me, Kenshin, I loved him, and even after everything that happened, I still love him."

Kenshin was very glad from hearing this from her, now he was completely sure that she was his Kaoru. But he couldn't ask her directly if she was Kaoru because she could lie and say No. but he had a plan……

"Do you think that man love you?"

Kaoru was a little surprised, but she answered:

"I don't know Kenshin, sometimes seems that he loves me, but sometimes times……hmm" "He never told me that he loved me."

"So, that's why you runaway, you wasn't sure if he loved you?"

"No, I runaway because I saw him…….ups!"

"You saw him…… saw him… and what happened next?" he anxiously asked

"Nothing… nothing happened. I think it's very late to talk about this, we can end this conversation another day." she said turning back to him

Kenshin tried a last time:

"And if he had showed to you, from some way that he loved you…had you runaway?"

"No." Misato said tightly

* * *


	6. A little chat

**Chapter Six – A little chat**

In the morning, Misato tried to wake earlier than Kenshin, because she knew that he will want to end their "conversation".

"Good morning, Misato!" Shinji said

"Hai Shinji! Good morning! Are you going to school so earlier?"

"No, first I need to go to Rei's house, I need to talk with her, and I don't want Asuka to come with me. Good bye Misato, have a nice day!"

Seeing the door closing she breath deep, she had a terrible night of sleep because of the little chat that they had on the night before.

"It was not his fault, it was Megumi fault! He loves me! I run away without any reason, blaming Kenshin for everything, and thinking that he was a monster…"

_If I could Change I would_

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would _

_If I could…_

The music on the radio was called Easier to run, and it seemed to be appropriated for the moment.

"Yes, yes, if I could turn back the time, the things could be so different and we could… "

"We could what Misato?"

Misato didn't notice that she was talking out loud, and that Kenshin was there.

"We could what? Tell me." Kenshin questioned.

Misato was embarrassed… "We could…we could..." she couldn't think what to say 'think Kaoru! Think! Oh crap, THINK!' and the only thing that came out was, "we could do some shops together!" she couldn't think of anything else 'Oh great! I'm such a terrible liar, I hope he bought that'.

Kenshin noticed that she was lying, but he decided play her game.

"Yes, you are right Misato it will be good to do some shops, we need food, Sanosuke and Yahiko eat for 10 persons."

"Hai! Kenshin were you already awake?"

"No, the music on the radio awoke me!"

"Sorry! I didn't want to disturb you! I didn't notice that the radio was so loud!"

"No worry! Kaoru…"

"Kaoru? Kenshin I am not Kaoru! My name is Misato!"

"Sorry Misato! I am terribly sorry, but you look like Kaoru, you talk like her! Sometimes it seems that you are Kaoru! Gomen…"

"Don't need to apologise, it is difficult to forget someone that you love, isn't it?"

"It is the most difficult thing in the world! Worst than face the most feared enemy! Worst than face yourself!"

"I understand, but if someday you found her? What would you do?"

"I will ask her if she forgives me. And tell her everything that really happened and show her that I love her above all the things."

"But Kenshin, time had passed, she must be living a new life, with new friends, how do you know if her feelings for you had changed?"

Kenshin was coming closer to Misato, and he was disappointed for hearing that. At every step of Kenshin in her direction she stepped back, until she found a wall right behind her. He was so close to her and then he put his hand on her waist and said with the most astonishing gaze. "I don't know Misato, but I believe that she still love Me." then he put his lips close to hers, and whisper "Don't you?"

"I…I… I don't know Kenshin! How could I know if she loves you or not, I can look like her, but I'M NOT HER, so how could I know?" Then she pulled him back.

"Gomen Kaoru, gomen!"

With that she became furious and yelled "I am NOT Kaoru, I've already told you that I am NOT HER! Stop calling me that, you are becoming annoying for Goodness sake…"

With that she entered in her room bump it behind. "I think that I pissed her…I have to go smooth on her, so she can trust me again."

Then she entered her bathroom, because she really needed a bath to relax herself. Turning the water on, she started crying. "I'm not Kaoru, not anymore! I could have been her, but now it's everything different. Now I'm Misato Katsuragi, Kaoru Kamya is dead. And I have to live with it, I just have to wait a little more so they will be gone and that idiot of Kaji will stop searching a girl that don't want to be found." With that she composed her self and had a relaxing bath.

* * *

Well i will explain, like Mirai-Xenia suggested, these is a crossover with Evangelion and Rurouni Kenshin. I and my friend liked these two animes, and we resolve to built a story with them.

And in these story Kaoru and Misato are the same, because they are very alike. What reallychange is the way that they dress, one is a kimono lover, and the other is mini skirts, tops, and many things like that.And the NERV is the place where Misato and Kaji, and the kidswork.

I hope that is more clear now. If you have more issues just ask...


	7. Asuka's attitude

**Chapter seven – Asuka's attitude **

When she stepped from the relaxing bath, she was feeling much better, all her frustration had been released by her tears. Now she was ready to confront reality, now she was ready to show them, that she isn't Kaoru, that she is a different person. 'Now you will see, Kaoru died when she was betrayed! Now it's Misato turn to rule!' she thought that with an evil grin on her face.

When she entered in her room she saw Asuka all pissed off. "I'll kill him. That bastard went to school alone, and he didn't WAKE ME!"

"Hey calm down, what happened Asuka?" asked Misato

"That bitch woke up earlier and went to school alone, now I'm pissed off and late and very angry…" shouted Asuka.

"Calm down, I'll take you to school. He must have something important to do alone. Stop making a huge movie." Said Misato 'This came in a good time, now I can get out of the house without Kenshin notice that I'm running…I'm a genius!' she thought coyly.

Hearing that Asuka was more calm, and later when she catch Shinji she would taught him a lesson. 'You will never leave me alone AGAIN'. The two went to the door, until they heard Kenshin approach.

"Misato, I'm so sorry please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"It's ok Kenshin, just stop saying that your friend is like me…and more importantly STOP calling me KAORU!" with that she only wanted to punch him in the cheek but she controlled her self and went to the door until he stopped her again.

"I'm know that. It's just I miss her so much that I see her in you. Gomen, I'll not call you Kaoru again. By the way are you going somewhere?" asked Kenshin worried that his Kaoru would runaway again.

"Ok Kenshin, apologies accepted. I'm going to leave Asuka in school she is very late. And I think I'll go do some shops for the house." Misato answered opening the door.

"Ohh great! I'll go with you, I can help you with the shops, and I think I'll buy some cloth…in here your cloth are different of ours!"

'Oh gosh! These is a nightmare' Kaoru thought answering "Look I'll take much time dropping Asuka in her school, I think you and your friends could go here now. You all need some cloth…" answered Misato looking upside down Kenshin.

"Any one speaking about us?" asked Sano entering the living room with Yahiko.

"It's just Misato going to drop Asuka in school and then she will do some shops. So I offered myself to help her and with that I could looking for cloth…" answered Kenshin.

"But I'll waste very much time. So I told him that you could go now look for cloths." said Misato

"Could you all shut up….I'm very late and all you can do is speak. If you want to go shop with her, fine. Just don't make waste more time…I've already lost my first class, with these going I'll lost my second class….so MOVE IT!" shouted Asuka, very mad. If they didn't move quickly she was going to kill someone.

With that they all moved to Misato's car. And in the way to Asuka's school, Misato started a conversation with Asuka.

"Asuka, what were you doing in my bedroom, when I stepped of the bathroom?" and then she answered "Well…since I was late anyway, I went to your bed room to search for that beautiful top that you have. I thought you weren't home…" now Asuka was a little worried, Misato hated when she did that.

"Well young lady, I was in home. And I'm really pissed off, you know I hate when someone touch in my things, next time ASK!" and Asuka replied "Gomen Misato, you know I love that top, I couldn't help myself." Seeing Asuka with the 'please forgive me' face, she added "Ok Asuka, but next time ask for my permission. Got it?"

Asuka smiled and then hugged Misato "Yes, ohh thank you so much Misato….you know that I love you ne?" Misato without seeing the road pushed Asuka and yelled "You want to kill us? Don't do that when I'm driving…." Asukasmiling replied "Oki doki! So are you going to meet Kaji today…I heard that today is ALSO his day odd…" She couldn't stop giggle when she saw Misato face, she looked like that someone shot her.

"Hell no…I want distance from that creep, he is a pervert, the only thing that he could think of is, He, Me and a bed…gosh no I'm not going to meet him, I already told you I'm going shopping, and do not think of telling him that I'm going to do that…" Asuka laugh she couldn't help herself "Oki Misato I was just joking, and I don't have his phone number. So don't worry!"

Misato was upset for her little joke, but she didn't know that the man in the back of her car was with amber eyes 'Who that guy think he is to think of doing it with MY Kaoru' he was very angry, but he would remain calm. He could show his angry side or Kaoru would know that he already knew that she was indeed his Kaoru.

And then they arrived to Asuka's school, Asuka got out of the car and saw Shinji with Rei. She became so angry that she run to him and the punched him hard. Seeing that Misato got out of the car, and hold Asuka.

"Are you crazy, what are you going to do?" asked Misato worried.

"That bitch made me arrive late at school because of Rei? How could you?" said Asuka trying to get out of Misato's arms.

"It was because of these that I let you sleep. I knew that if you knew that I was going to meet Rei, you would become jealous. So I let you sleep, SINCE we didn't HAVE the first TWO classes in the morning…" Shinji answered angry with Asuka, she didn't have the right to punch him like that.

"Get real girl, with that attitude you aren't to date with or be a good pilot" Rei said calmly.

Hearing that she become more relaxed and Misato released her. "Shinji gomen, I shouldn't have punched you, Rei is right I have to control better my attitude" and then she run into the school crying. Misato became worried by her but Shinji stopped her "I'll go see if she is alright, Rei was to harsh on her, but she needed to hear that so she could understand that I'm not her puppy or her clock. Don't worry I'll get her." With that he winked and run into the school, and Rei went slowly to the school also.

She re-entered her car. And Kenshin asked her "What happened there?" so she answered "Just a little cat fight, they will be alright. They have different personalities, but they can get along." Hearing that Sano shouted "Different personalities? Not just it they are like opposites" he said amused by the little episode

"Yes you are right. Asuka is like me she boils quickly, she follows her felling, even if they are wrong; Shinji is the one who try to fix the things, he is someone that tries to bring peace and harmony to the people around him, and he is shy; and Rei, she is insensitive and cold, she always tells the truth even if the truth hurt. But they all get along" saying that Misato turn on the car and drive until the mall.


	8. Shopping

**

* * *

Chapter eight – Shopping **

When they arrived to the mall Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin were astonished. They never seen anything like it…It was bright and full of lights, the stores were completely different. Misato seeing her friends with those faces was almost laughing.

"Well, shall we go? Let's do things my way…I'll go buy stuffs for the house, and you three will buy cloths, you really are in need…" said Misato almost laughing.

"In need? What are you talking about? My cloths are cool, I like them…" shouted Sano infuriated.

"Look, have you seen anyone dressed like yourself? No…and you know why? Because in here people don't dress kimonos or gi or hakama or something like that…in here we dress modern cloth…and I advice you three to go buy MODERN CLOTH…understand?" ordered Misato all infuriated.

"Hey Misato calm down…you didn't had to shout. Now you looked like Kaoru…" Sano informed Misato softly.

Misato became worried. 'I better be careful. They can't find out…and I'm sure Kenshin is distrustful about me…' so she said "You all are going to be insane…always talking about that Kaoru…if I were you I would take a break…"

Hearing that Kenshin could not believe, his beloved Kaoru was saying to stop searching for her. He was really hurt, but he understood her, she was also hurt and didn't want to surrender.

"So did you understand what have I said?" asked Misato very slowly

"We have to meet with you where?" asked Sano all confused.

"Ok I'll tell these for the last time. Let me put these in a more simply way, Meet me in a place where sells food in a hour…understood guys?" said Misato

"Ok…place with food…we will be there." Said Sano with shinning eyes.

With that Misato went off and the Kenshin-gumi went explorer the mall. They passed many stores, tried many cloths…until they got what they liked.

Yahiko put some jeans and a t-shirt, something simple he didn't like sophisticate things…Sano was a hunk with wide pants, shirts all in a sport style and for last Kenshin with black pants, white shirts and a lovely long black leader coat…

With all that came the lunch and the three guys were hungry, so they left to the food zone meeting Misato.

"Came on Guys! Have you seen the hours?" asked Misato looking to her watch "Have passed already two hours…ohh my gosh, you three look great...Now let's eat I'm hungry."

Saying that she heard a voice. "Lunch? That is a great idea…do you think these lovely lady will ask us to join her?" She turns and guess what, she was looking to Kaji and Enishi…"No way, we are to much…sorry no can do." Said Misato thinking that she was free of them…

"But honey, we can buy you and your friend lunch, you didn't have the courage to live these two poor men eating alone." Begged Kaji to Misato

"Guess again Kaji…" said Misato with a evil smile on her face.

"Ohh dear…it's so sad eating alone. Don't you think Enishi? Well I hope Misato don't regret later…since work is accumulate in the desk and I have the solution for her problems…" said Kaji to Enishi with a sad face.

Hearing that Misato became furious. "Ok you idiot…you can lunch with us…but hand over the solution…"

"Ohh my sweet Misato…you are so kind and fair!" with these he hand her a disk and all of them went to lunch. Kaji didn't haste time, and sat next to Misato, Kenshin didn't like Kaji sitting next to HIS Kaoru…so he sat in the other char next to her.

Misato was felling uncomfortable… "So sweet thing…what will you do later? In the Night?" asked Kaji like wolf to a little sheep.

"Nothing that matters to you!" Misato answered with disdain, not seeing the amber man looking dangerously to Kaji.

"Hey Misato! Kaji! I knew you two would spent your day off together…" Asuka who just arrived with Shinji and Rei said laughing. "Yep, you two one day will be married, because if you two in the officeare always fighting and in your days off you come hang together…so that's mean you are like a married couple..." Shinji joined Asuka, the two were laughing together…like it was the joke of the century.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP SAYING NONSENSE!" yell Misato all furious…

"Ohh darling don't get upset, now that the kids know we could assume to everyone our relation, don't you think?" said sweetly Kaji looking lovely to Misato.

Kenshin hearing that became furious, he turned into Battousai and wanted to slash Kaji upside-down, but before he could do it, he only saw a fist coming into Kaji's face. "These is for you stop pretending that we have a relation…because we don't and will never have…see you at work…and believe me if tomorrow you disturb me…you are DEAD MEAT…" said Kaoru all infuriated, mad and angry, she couldn't see him in her front or she would kill him. 'How could he say something like that, next time I will kill him and burry him so deep that he will arrive sooner in hell…' with that thought in her mind she went off, she couldn't see anyone she was pissed…

* * *


	9. Accident in the shower

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Accident in the Shower **

After Misato run out off the mall she went to her car and drove off. When she arrived home she opened a can of beer and drank it all. It was one after another. When the gang arrived home they saw a laid Misato.

"Well...seems that she was angry when she arrived home..." said Shinji scratching his head.

"Well I'll take Misato to her bed, and I think you all should go to bed." adviced Kenshin picking Misato up and entering her bedroom.

"Yeh Kenshin is right, I'll go to my own apartment, see you at school." answered Rei leaving Misato's apartment.

In the next day, everyone woke early than Misato, she was with an hangover and didn't want to be disturbed. Kenshin was the one who woke earlier then anyone, he didn't woke Misato, she looked lovly sleeping. Then he met with Shinji in the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. Next waking was Yahiko was with an big problem to wake Sano and Asuka. The just got out off bed when then could feel the smell of food. After everyone was up Shinji went to Misato's room and do the thing she hated more, he opened the curtains. "Hey what are you doing? Close that...I want to sleep" saying that she pushed her blankets to her head.

"Come on Misato you will be late to work. Go take a nice warm bath and dress something. I'll put your sun glasses on the table." said Shinji taking her blanked off her.

"Ok...you are such a pain in the ass, I'll go shower...dork" answering that Misato went to shower.

Everyone ate their breakfast, Shinji put Misato's sun glasses on the table and went to pick some books. Kenshin who had just finished his breakfast went to the bath room to wahs his hands, when he entered the bathroom he noticed that someone was in the shower,and was Misato, he couldn't believe, she hada perfect body, she was so beautifil that he froze looking at her.

Misato sensed someone when she saw Kenshin she only wanted to scream and through him something, but then she though 'I can't do that, I can't do anything, if I through something at him he will thought that I'm Kaoru...I can't behave like yesterday, I have to behave like Misato' thinking that way she gain courage to speak.

"Sorry but could youstop dribble while looking at me? It's disturbing me you know..." said Misato like not caring if he was actually seeing her naked.

"Gomen it wasn't my intention, I went to the bath room to wash my hands I didn't know you were taking a shower." apologiesed Kenshin

After taht he went off the bathroom, he couldn't believe what she had told him. She didn't sound like his Kaoru...she sounded like someone else. 'Is she my Kaoru? I was so sure, but now I'm confused...' with that though he noticed Misato moving to her bedroom.

"Bye Kenshin! Bye Misato! I and Asuka are going to school." said Shinji went to the door with Asuka.

"Bye Shinji! Bye Asuka! Behave you two!" responded Kenshin to their goodbyes

"BYE SHINJI! BYE ASUKA! DON'T FIGHT..." yelled Misato from her room.

After getting dress, Misato went to panic. She dressed a short dress and put a short coat also and was getting mad because she didn't find her car keys.she went to the dining room making Kenshin to gulp.

"Hey Kenshin have you seen my car keys? I'm so late...I'm doomed.." said Misato looking to everywhere.

"They are in the Kitchen..." answered Kenshin.She run to the Kitchen picked the keys and then went to get her hat and sun glasses.

"Kenshin nowI have to go...and don't be upset with what happen in the bathroom, it was an accident and I didn't say that to upset you...Gomen ifI was rude to you" saying that she went off.

"Bye Misato! You don't have to apologies. I have. Gomen and good work." answered Kenshin seeing her leaving her apartment.

He was so confused, he didn't know what to think 'Maybe she had changed a bit in these time. Who am I kidding? I can't believe that she answered to me like that...she didn't sound like Kaoru...but she is Kaoru, right?' with tought flying his head he went for a walk...he needed fresh air...

* * *


	10. A stressing day

Kenshin in the middle of his thoughts of Kaoru he find a beautiful park, that was a perfect spot to think about all of this, because if Misato isn't Kaoru, why he stood there looking for the wrong woman? He had to find Kaoru and apology to her, explain everything! He want to start a new life with her, but to do that he had to find her...

'Could Misato really be Kaoru? I explained to her what happened in that party, and she didn't said anything! And in the shower...she didn't behave like Kaoru...Could Misato really be Kaoru? I'm so confused sometimes she acts like Kaoru but sometimes she not act like her...'

While Kenshin was in the middle of his dilema, Kaoru or should I call her Misato was have a stressing day at work. The papers were growing in her desk and the work too, and Kaji was not helping with it...

'That idiot...he is doing thin on purpose...but I'm not going to ask his help...' thought Misato start to panic, because with the amount of work she had an bonus headache...'I have to be strong, I don't want to ask for his help...the true is that he was everything I need in a disck, but he will only lend me the disk if I go out with him...' thinking of it she had an ideia.

She went to kaji and asked for his help.

"You know very well I full of work, and in the same way tou didn't helped me, so I'm here to ask you if you moron could help me..." said Misato very annoyed.

"Well sweetheart I didn't expect that you took so long to ask for my help...and of course I'll help you" saying that he took a disk from his pocket, Misato seeing the disk tryed to reach it, but Kaji is like a fox, he would lose a preciose opportunity to go out with a lovely lady like this one...

"You know what I want...I lend you the disk and you and I will on a date, what you think?" asked seductly Kaji

'Well...in this way I can finish my work quickly and demonstrate that I'm not Kaoru to Kenshin...Ohhh forgive for what I'm going to do, but it's the best, I'm no longer Kaoru, now I'm Misato Katsuragi.'

With this thought she aswered "Okay Kaji, but just ONE date...no more, just ONE!"

"Okay pumpkin I'll pick you at 8 o'clock...nice?" asked Kaji

"Fine to me...see you later..." with that Kaji started to jump in joy...destroying his desk and putting himself in a big problem with Ikari...

When Misto arrived home...she was exausted she wanted to rest...but that asshole of Kaji would pick her at 8 pm for their date. 'I'm not believing that I said yes to that dork'. Entering her home she was spechless she saw in front of her the only person she didn't want to see...MEGUMI

'What that bicth is doing her...oh gosh I'm going to brake her pretty face...' thinking of that she was getting closer to Megumi, and then remember 'I can't do this I can't show I'm Kaoru...Oh gosh! I've to be nice to that SLUT? Okay I'm Misato...I'll behave like her...'

"So..who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" asked Misato trying to to slap her...

"She is my friend Megumi, the one I told you about" answered Kenshin.

"Ohh the one you slept with...the reason that you lost Kaoru right?" Misato was so angry that she didn't stop with the acusations

"Well yes I'm Megumi...and I apologised to Ken-san, now I wanted to apology to you Kaoru...What I did was very wrong...and I wanted your to forgive me..." talked Megumi

"Oh gosh...let he go again...for the last time I'M NOT KAORU...my name is Misato Katsuragi...do you want my documents to prove that to you? Okay I can look like her...BUT I'M NOT HER..." shouted Misato angry this the topic of conversation...

"You can say what ever you want tanuki, but do know very well that you are Kaoru...and that is not going to change...never" afirmed Megumi

"Fine...believe in what you want...If Kenshin wants you to saty you can stay...But now I've to get ready I have things to do..."shouted Misato

Megumi did not undertand what she was talking about...and Kenshin was growing concern...

"Where are you going Misato?" asked Kenshin

"I'm going on a date...that jerk of Kaji helped me a lot in the work today...so it fare that I go out with him...he is asking me for moths..." answered Misato without regret...she was to angry to care about anything...

"I don't believe you are going on a date...You can't...You would do that to Ken-san..." said Megumi

"I will tell you for the last time...I'm not Kaoru...I go out with my friends...and if you don't belive wait until 8 o'clock...and you will see..." said Misato...


	11. A date for four

Megumi was in shock, she couldn't believe what was happening. What she had done to Kaoru was serious, so serious that she was behaving very strange, but she was Kaoru, Megumi wans't wrong about that, two girls couldn't be so alike...or could they be? 'No! This Misato is Kaoru it's her, I know its her...'

While Megumi was suprised at Kaoru actions, Kenshin was becaming angry 'How can Kaoru go out with Kaji...why she is doing this? She can't be Kaoru, Kaoru wouldn't never do this...but if she is not Kaoru why I am becaming so close to her, so atracted to her?' Kenshin was confused more then ever...he loved Kaoru and Misato should be her because he couldn't fell in love with two girls...

Misato all furiouse went to her room, she just wanted to destroy everything in there...but she couldn't! She had to remain calm...very calm! 'It's better to go take a nice bath! I really need to relax and forget that that slut is in the living room with KENSHIN'

After that stressfull day, Kaoru just wanted to forget everything that ever happen but she couldn't because everytime she steped on the living room she saw Megumi. With the pass day Kaoru was annoyed because of the stupid date and the new stupid guest, Kenshin was annoyed because he couldn't believe what was happening to him, Megumi was annoyed because she couldn't talk to Kaoru to make her admit that she was indeed Kaoru. With that Megumi made her mind 'The only way to make Kaoru admit that its her, its to make her jealouse...but this time I can't exagerat...'

Suddenly the 8 o'clock arrived, Misato put a short dress and a short coat! 'If I'm going to do this, I have to go sexy and pretending that I'm enjoying the date...' and she heared the knock on the door. And was Megumi who answered wich suprised a little Misato.

"Who are you?" asked suspiciouly Megumi.

"I'm Kaji! Misato's date...but I didn't know that she had such beautiful friends..." answered Kaji seductly

"Ohh thanks for the compliment..." Megumi was answering when she was rudly interrupted "Oh Kaji it's you...So are you going on a date with Misato and You are flirting with MEGUMI?" asked Kenshin furiouse.

"So your name is Megumi...so beautiful, a perfect name for a perfect lady!" he said to Megumi trying to impress her.

Kenshin become more angry, Kaji was ignoring him and was flirting to Megumi while waited for HIS Kaoru to go on a date...

"Are you deaf, Kaji?" yelled Kenshin

"Oh buddy take it easy...I'm just knowing Megumi...not flirting with her" then he turn to Megumi and said "and if I'm I apology it wasn't my intention my lady" saying that made Megumi gigled.

Kenshin just wanted to kill that bastard now and then, but Misato arrived to prevent it.

"So I'm seeing that you met miss Megumi, she is Kenshin's friend and arrived today in town!"

"Oh dairling you were there!" answered Kaji a little worried that he had ruined his date. "Yes love, I was meeting this lovly lady. She arrived today in town? Oh so nice...one day we have to show her our beutiful city"

"Ohh that's a lovly idea, I would love go with you on a dinner!" answered Megumi trying to ruin this patetic date

Misato hearing that start having a good ideia, if Megumi go with them her date would be very animated!

"Ohh gomen far lady, but today..." Kaji tried to fix things, but he couldn't because Misato interroped "Of course you can...Kaji knows the beautiful places on the city...and the best restaurants" Kaji was not believing what was happening, the date we waited for years was being ruined BY HIM...'Oh Gosh...I'm so stupidd...'

With that Misato led some cloth to Megumi that suit her like a glove. 'I have to remember to clean twice this cloth...I don't want to get slut germs'

When Megumi was dressing Misato's cloth. Kenshin said to Kaji "If Megumi go I will go also...I don't want to spend all nigh alone in here. Sano and Yahiko will spend the night with Shinji and Asuka on Rei's house...So I hope you don't mind that I go with you three..."

"Yeah you can come...in that way you can entertain Megumi...it will not be a romantic date, but at least I can be with Misato" said Kaji laughing a little

'Oh Shit! That I wasn't expecting...Kenshin will come also...gosh...now Kaji will make sure to get to me...with get them TOGETHER' thought Misato with flames on her eyes 'This is going to be a long night...' she sighed.


	12. Real Identidy

The four went to Kaji's car. Misato had to go on front for her displasure... 'Oh gosh...I can't believe this is happening to me...I'm going on a date with a baka...the man I love is coming with us and his companion is the woman I most hate' sighed.

Kenshin was in the back seat observing all Kaji moves, 'If he dare to touch her I'll slay him' Kenshin thoughts were mostly from Battousai. And Megumi was observing everything with her fox hears; she really was enjoying this... 'Peeking on tanuki...will be fun...and that guy isn't that bad...of course Ken-san is better, but I once spoil things now I'll make up to her...'

"So Kaji how long do you met Misato?" asked Megumi wickedly.

"Hmm...more or less three moths, right babe? That was when you appeared in commander Ikari office, and I saw you for the first time...beautiful as ever..." said Kaji daydreaming about Misato's first arrivel in NERV.

Kenshin hear this became more sure of is doubt. 'She looks like her, she can't cook like her, she arrived in here three moths ago like Kaoru for what Saito had told us when we arrived here, and everytime we spoke about this subjet she become strange.Megumi is trying to make her confess.'

Misato beacme worried again, the fox was making sure of that...Kenshin wasn't dumb, he knew that she had arrived there three moth ago, and now Kaji was confirming that she was Kaoru...'Oh gosh...I'm going to kill him...'

"Hey why everyone shut up...this doesn't look like a date at all..."said Kaji a little bit worried.

"Ohh it is nothing...shut up already..."said Misato all pissed "And tell me Megumi, is that your name right? hmm...What have you came here for? Ruin Kenshin's hope to find the girl he is looking for? Since you were the reason that she left, if he ever find her again, she will run again...because of you..."

Now Megumi was pissed "I've came here to tell to that SUTBORN girl, that SHE doesn't have to run away from Kenshin anymore, because I was wrong specially about what I did, I also loved him and tried hard to saty with him, but his heart belonged to HER, and I couldn't compete with that and I realised that, the day I had made love to him, HE WAS CALLING ME KAORU ALL THE TIME, AND WHEN HE WOKE UP THE NEXT DAY HE WAS PETRIFY...HE WAS LOOKIG FOR HER AND HE ONLY FIND ME..."

Hearing all of that Misato was the one who become petrify. She couldn't believe what Megumi had just spoke! And Kaji wasn't dumb, with that he started to join pieces. He stopped that car suddenly.

"You ARE NOT saying that Misato is KAORU... that Kenshin is looking for, ARE YOU?" asked Kaji all worried...

And Megumi just nod to him.

"Can't be..." said Kaji "Misato can't be your Kaoru...but then it can... all registers of Kaoru is gone like she had never existed..." then Kaji looked at Misato "You changed identidy and cleaned all regists about your old identidy...I can't believe that...But you don't have all that Power, only commander Ikari could do that..." he looked in disbelive at her.

Now Misato felt very bad, Kaji was really hurt, Kenshin was waiting her answer to that and Megumi was looking a bit of scary to Kaji's attitude. 'What can I do...I can't say the truth, Kaji is going to be deeply hurt...'

"You silence explains me everything" said Kaji and drove the car back home. Now the travel was very queit.

"So many time I waited for a date with you...and had to turn this way..." said Kaji spotting the car. "I fell for a lier...now I understand all the No you gave me...All the fake excuses...Go away I don't want to see you again... You will learn to never play with my heart EVER AGAIN" shouted Kaji...

"Kaji I can explain... Please wait..." Said Kaoru with tears in her eyes, seeing the car driving off.

"Ok Megumi are you happy... You hurted me twice... You wanted so much me to say that I was Kaoru for what? To hurt more people? You don't think that I wanted so much to tell Kenshin that I was Kaoru? I'm not the silly girl I was before...When I changed my identidy I knew the consequences...I was starting a new life...TO FOREGET THE ONE YOU RUIN... I made new friends...and now I'm losing all of them...I know that I treated Kaji very bad...but it was a strange way to deal with him...he was a good friend the only person that loved me without fear or regret...he always showed that to me... and of all of them he was the one that I didn't want hurt the most...and now he is deeply hurt inside..." finished Kaoru with tears mixed with the rain that started intensely.

Megumi was shocked she never expected that from Kaoru...Again she had hurt her...

Kenhsin was also shocked he wasn't exptecting that from her...and she really was worried with Kaji 'Could she love him...Oh Gosh I can' lose her again...'

"Kaoru, do you love Kaji? Do you want us to leave form your life?" asked Kenshin crying

"No Kenshin, I don't love Kaji...I'm just really hurt because I dind't want that he knew the truth these way..." aswered Kaoru "And No...I don't want you out of my life...I wanted in the past but now I don't...And you and Megumi are going to help to clear this up with Kaji... You screw up this, you will help me fix it..."

"Of couse...you are right I srew up these again...but I didn't know how deep his feeling were for you... I will help you..." reply Megumi.

With that they went home, to their rooms. Megumi stood in Asuka and Shinji rooms. Kenshin and Kaoru in her room.

'Tomorrow will be a rough day...but I will explain and apology to Kaji...I don't him to suffer like I did...' though Kaoru.

Megumi was certain that she would do everything to make up to Kaoru, and this time without mistakes... 'I'll explain everything to Kaji Myself... And this time I'll make it right...'

And Kenshin was hurt as well, now he knew that his Kaoru was right next to him, but he couldn't do anything to ease her pain... 'After all of this I will conquer her again...I'll make her mine, like I should do long time ago...' that was his last thought before sleep claim them.


	13. Asuka's confrontation

In the next morning the three woke up pretty early. Kaoru went to do breakfast, Megumi was thinking a way to solve this mess, and Kenshin was trying to help Kaoru on the kithen but she didn't care to replay to him, only continue doing her stuff.

"Hey Misato don't you want me to do the breakfast?" asked Shinji with a little concern.

"Ok do it! I really am not in the mood for that!" replied Kaoru.

Then Megumi couldn't take anymore, she couldn't stand see Kaoru like that and Kenshin too. She stand up and started walking to the dor.

"Where the fuck you think you are going?" asked Kaoru in rage.

"I'm going to take a walk I can't stand more being in here." replied Megumi closing the door.

"Gosh, what happen? You are really in a mad mood. " asked Shinji.

"If I were you I wouldn't keep making more questions your fool." said Asuka entering the dinning room.

"So you know what is happening?" asked Shinji seeing her face so twisted

"Actually...I do!!" said Asuka

Hearing that she looked at Asuka. 'Could she really know what happend?'

"How could you do that to Kaji?" asked Asuka directly to Kaoru

"How do you know??" asked Kaoru suprised 'Kaji couldn't have told her'

"Lets just say I suspected that you were that Kaoru that they were looking for, two people can't be so much alike, expect twins..." said Asuka adding "So one day that I was passing by Kaji office I heard him speak to himself, he was saying that that girl Kaoru didn't had any data, like she didn't exist...so I remember the only person capable of eliminate that kind of data was commander Ikari, like he did to me when I hang my parents, so one day I sneak in his office and looked in his computer and there was your all profile, name: Misato Katsuragi, real name: Kaoru Kamiya... and other crap. " said Asuka seeing Kaoru going pale "I never said anything because I was hoping that you gained courage to do that...but I was never expecting that you would keep this from Kaji...I never expected that you would let him discover this like he did"

Karou couldn't believe what she was hearing, Asuka had discover everything. 'But how did she knew what happen with Kaji?' Shinji and Kenshin were frighten hearing that.

"Asuka...but how do you know what happen with Kaji?" asked calmly Kaoru

"When he drove you home I was awake and saw that you were fighting and I could imagine what was that about, so i wen to his house and tryied to talk to him but he was so mad and betrayed then I put the pieces together and noticed what was that arguing about..." explain Asuka

"Asuka...I'm so sorry... I should have told you the truth but I didn't want that the true came to the surface" confesed Kaoru

"Misato its not your fault, and I'm not bleaming you... Belive me If I were you I would do worst...And yes I read in your profile what happen for making you change of identidy... And like I was saying, If I were you I would kill them both... " said Asuka smiling "But the only thing that I can not forgive is that you that you made Kaji suffer so much, you knew that I loved him and you let his feeling grow for you, even knowing that you loved another man..." said Asuka sad

"Asuka I didn't do anything to make him love me... I always tryied to put him away...but he was always after me...I couldn't do anything" said Kaoru felling guilty

"Yes you are right...sorry to say what I said...deep down I always knew that he was the one after you don't the reverse...but I feel bad for him..." said Asuka starting to cry

"I'm the one who should apology... I should have told him the truth about me...but don't worry Asuka I'm make up to him... I'll explain everything to him...and make him smile again." said Kaoru smiling to Asuka.

Heaing that Asuka hugged her hard and cried a river on her shoulder. Shinji was petrified 'So Misato is not Misato? Misato is Kaoru? The girl that Kenshin was after???' Kenshin was also suprised he didn't knew about Asuka's past and definitely he didn't know that she had feelings for Kaji... Indeed that was a morning full of information to all of them.

* * *

During the confrontation of Asuka, Megumi went to Kaji's house. 'I have to solve this once and for all' 

Megumi knocked at Kaji's door and no one answered.

"Open up! I know that you are in there..." she yelled at the door.

And no one answered.

"Came on Kaji, I really need to talk to you... open up" she yelled again

And once again nothing...

"Ok fine... If you don't want to open don't open the dam door, I'll be here waiting for you to came out, and when you do that I'll talk to you...wanting or not..." she yelled one second time and sited on the floor. Waiting...


	14. Megumi's regret

Passed some time Kaji decided that he needed fresh air. Opening the door he found Megumi sited on his floor.

"You really don't give up! What you want in here?" asked Kaji

"I need to talk to you! Explain what really happen." said Megumi

"Not now! I need to go to work!" he said going to his car.

Megumi seeing him doing that entered in the car with him. "You are not escaping this convertation" she said while entering in his car

As he start the car he said "Ok. Say what you have to say. I know for sure that is about Misato."

"Yes it is. And I want to tell you everything that happen. Because it was all my fault." she said feeling guilty

"Well everything started in Misao and Aoshi's engagement party. Everyone was enjoying and Kenshin was about to show his love for Kaoru, I was so jelouse that I couldn't stand it. So I tryied to put Kenshin drunk, what I did ver easy. Kenshin is too good to let a woman dow. So when he asked me to call Kaoru, so he could talk to her, I felt like crap. I coulnd't believe he really was about to proprose to her. So I let in his room and instead of calling Kaoru I went to him. He was so drunk that he could not see that I was Kaoru. He made love to me thinking taht was her. Next day when he woke up and found me instead of Kaoru he become paralysed, cold as ice. He couldn't believe what just have passed. I tryied to explain to him taht I did all of that because I loved him. But he didn't want to hear me. He was so preocupied with Kaoru. He dressed so quickly and went search for her, but she was gone. Seeing that he couldn't think in anything but her. He put Aoshi and his Ninjas looking for her, even Saito one of his old enemis. But no one could find her. So he decided to go on his way and find her himself. So Sano and Yahiko went with him." she paused "Seeing everything that I did I became so ashamed I could not belive that I did all of that. After that day I saw how much Kenshin loved Kaoru, and I could never compit with that. So as the time passed I always kept contact with them so I found taht Kenshin was in here more than expected. I supposed that Kaoru might be in here and I head this way. And I saw Misato for the first time I knew it was Kaoru. Don't ask me why, I just knew it. So I tried hard to make her tell the truth but when I did that I didn't measure the consequences and I, in a way, hurt you in the process." she finished

"Hmm...So that is the all story! You really did bad but it seemes that you regret and you kept suffering this all time. I know what is to be not loved for the people you love. It's very painful. But at least you did the right thing." said Kaji

Megumi looking at him continued "So you forgive me, for hurting you like that, and forgive Kaoru for not telling the truth?"

"Yes I forgive Misato. For me she always will be Misato. I know she didn't want the truth to surface so she lied this all time. And now I know that my suffering is nothing for all she has been true. And I can't forgive you, because it is not I who need to forgive you. You didn't do anything to me. You need to talk to Kaoru. And don't worry about Misato, I can take of her." he said parking the car while smiling to her.

Exiting the car, Kaji headed to Nerv while Megumi proud of herself went to Misato's house.

Kaji entered the Nerv and went to Misato's office, and didn't find her. He found Dr. Ritsuko Akaji. "Wow, what are you doing on Misato's post??"

"What you think I am doing you idiot. That baka of Misato didn't came to work and I have to take car of her job..." Ritsuko answered a little anoyed.

"And do you know where is she? If she is back to work sometime?" asked Kaji

"Nop! I don't know! I don't care! I just want someone to help me in this paperwork." she said feeling desesperade

"Let's do a deal I take car of that papaer work if you obligate Misato to came to work, what do you think??" asked Kaji coily

"DEAL!! I will call her right away!!" said Ritsuko heading the phone.

* * *

Ritsuko diled the number and waited for Misato to answer. But for her unfortunate it was Shinji that answerd.

"Moshi Moshi, this is Shinji Ikari!"

"Pass the dam phone to Misato!!" said Ritsuko

"Dr. Akaji...ow I think Misaot is not in home right now" replied Shinji a little nervouse

"Don't mess with me boy! She has to be at home, pass her the phone." she insisted

"Hmm...well I really can't" said Shinji while Misato took the phone form his handes "Yes Ritsuko, what do you want??"

"Thank god You answered!! This is full of work I need you here. Kaji is doing you job right now and I want you here so get your butt over here." she replied

"Well I can't go right now...I don't think Kaji want to talk to me. We had a fight yesterday, a big fight. I will be there tomorow and I will finish it, okay?" asked Misato

"A fight?? It doesn't seem like you two had a fight, he was the one who agreed to do your job since you came to work..." answered Ritsuko all confused

"He said that?" Misato asked not believing

"Yes. It looked like he really wanted to talk to you!! So you came or what?" asked Ritsuko

"Yes yes, I'm on the way. Bye" said Misato turning off the phone.

While Misato drove to NERV, Ritsuko kept waiting, Megumi arrived home, Kenshin tried to understand what happen while Shinji and Asuka went to school running because they would be late for classes.

* * *


	15. Sano's disbelieve

While Misato drove to NERV, Megumi was getting home and she found Kenshin all alone starring at a wall, with a blank face.

'What as gotten into him...he looks like he isn't here...' Megumi though arching a eyebrow

"Hey Kenshin, are you alright? What happen?"

"I'm tring to get all things up...first happen that date when we found for sure that Misato is Kaoru, then she was really hurt because the true came out like this and Kaji became really mad at the situation, that made me wonder her feeling for him...perhaps she has fallen for him...oh gosh..don't tell me I lost her for good...this can't be... " Kenshin said starting to get more worried "Now Asuka and Shinji found the true too, well for what Asuka said she already knew...and Shinji became confused with this..." finished Kenshin

"Wow...the kids found out too... I hope they are not mad at Kaoru for that...but don't worry about Kaji I came form his house and everything is ok now..." said Megumi

"What have you done? What were you doing in his house???" asked Kenshin more then worried

"Calm down Kenshin...I solved this mess! I told him the all story, he now understand what really happen, and he said that he would talk with Kaoru, he said not to worry about her..." she answered a little sad because of the mess she created...

"Oh...You really did that? That means that you really regret what you did on Aoshi's and Misao's engagement..." said Kenshin feeling pitty for her.

"I told you that I was going to solve this mess...I did what I did because I loved you, but just after this mess I realised that I can't compit for your love...You love Kaoru and not me...So I can not ruin you life...or hers...I'm not like that!" shouted Megumi with tears on her eyes.

"It's ok now Megumi...you really saved my life today...and beleive me, you'll find some one better than me for you...some one that will loves you the way you deserve..." said Kesnhin with a smile on his face.

"Ohh Kenshin...your so good to me...after all I made you through...I'm really sorry..." said Megumi hugging him while crying.

And in that moment arrived Sano with Yahiko.

"What the fuck is happing here??????" asked Sano furious. Though he loved that woman was must to him, but seeing his best friend hugging her after what she had done...'Don't tell me that on that night Kenshin was not at all drunk...don't tell me he lied this all time'

"Ohh!! Sano you arrived, so how did you spend your night at Rei's house?" asked Kenshin completly normal, not guessing what was on his friends head

"Oh..I was fine...that brats got out of the house without telling us...that's why they arrived much sooner then we...and now I came here and guess what...I found my best buddy gragging the woman that supposely ruin his life...man I really don't know you any more..." said Sano a little disappointed.

"What? No no...that's not what you are thinking" said Kenshin

"Yeah...I know I've done wrong thing latly but now I'm fixing it...Kenshin only hugged me because he forgived me...and I hope Kaoru will too... I'm not proud of what I done, but I made an effort to fix thing..." said Megumi a little angry at Sano

"So you came all this way, jsut to fix things? You just have stayed in Tokyo then...I don't see how can you fix anything since you can only ruin things" said Sano pissed

"You such a baka Roster head...at least I've done more than you..." after saying this Megumi run to her room crying.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her...she made Misato confess that she is Kaoru, and fix the thing between her and Kaji, that were not cool, after he realised that she was more then Misato..." said Kenshin

"What?????? Misato is KAORU???? Can't be... Misato is hot, and Kaoru is... Kaoru" said Sano all freeked out...

"Kaoru is Misato??? Well the temper is alike, and she can not cook either...but she don't look like Kaoru in that oufit" pointed out Yahiko while Sano fainted on the ground.

"Well my friends...what can I say?? She really is Kaoru...and this time I'm not gonna lose her...So when Sano wake up from what ever got into him, tell me to apology to Megumi...I'll made some luch for all of us..." said Kenshin going to the kitchen.

While that Yahiko tried to wake Sano who was on the gound always saying 'misato is a babe...kaoru is a sister...misato is a babe...kaoru is a sister'. Megumi was on the bedroom really mad at what Sano said, he was too mean to her. While Misato was arriving to Nerv, with hope to talk to Kaji and apology to him.


	16. Welcome back my Kaoru

In the mean while, Misato arrived to NERV. 'Oh gosh! I hope that he isn't to mad to me...I really should have told about them the true...specially when Kenshin and the others arrived...Ohh Kami!!!'

She entered her office and saw Kaji working like nothing had happened. 'Gosh!! He is so calm...He makes me wonder if that all mess really did happen...'

"Anou...Kaji I really have to apology to you from what happen...sumimasen" she said while she bowed.

"Quit that crap Misato...we have a lot of work to do...and if you want me to help you, you'll have to do something for me in return" he said like usual, making her blinking like craizy "What about a date??" he finished

"Nani?? Kaji are you not mad at what happen...of discovering that I'm not Misato but Kaoru????" she asked perplex.

"I was kidding luv...and yes I was upset...but for me you always be Misato, no matter what you say...I met you as Misato..." he said "I only said that for you stop lamenting yourself...it was not your fault...your hot friend Megumi went to my appartement and almost broke into my house trying to explain what happen...the only thing that made me sad was to know that you really don't trust me...you could have told me the true...I can keep secrets you know..." he said a little serious, which didn't last, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Gomenasai...I didn't want anyone to know...Gomen..." she apologied once more "But Megumi did that? Why? She was the first reason that made me run away and change my identidy..." Kaoru wondered

"That you will have to talk to her...now lets get back to work...gosh I wonder how you accumulate so mush paper work..." said Kaji joking

"Thank you Kaji...I wouldn't bare if you were forever mad at me...dispite all, I do like you..." said Kaoru .

"Onto ni?? So would you go out a date with me??" asked Kaji coily

"Baka!!" answered Kaoru

* * *

When work finished Kaoru went back home she really want to talk to Megumi and understand what really did happen. When she opened the door she saw like a party. Kenshin had prepared lunch, Asuka and Shinji had invited Rei. But the worst was Sano, when he heard the door opened he put himself in front of Misato and looked at her intensly. 

"You can not be Kaoru!!! Kenshin really need some glasses...You're so Kawai..." said Sano with tears in his eyes

Hearing that Kaoru became angry. "What that mean Sanosuke Sagara???? That Kaoru is ugly?????"

"No...Jo-chan is, she is...She is Jo-chan...you can not be her...you are not my jo-chan..."  
he said crying like a baby

Kaoru went to Kenshin said and asked him "What got into him??"

"He is not used to see you with that type of oufit...when you were a kimono you are a little diferent, and he don't want to admit that you are you..." said Kenshin looking happly at Kaoru

"At least Yahiko is not behaving like that...Ano Kenshin, when did you found about that I was me??" asked Kaoru a little flushed

"Well..." he said coming closer to her "...I figured that when we had that little chat in the night when you inveted us to stay..." putting his hands at her waist and whispered into her hear "remeber koneko?"

Kaoru blush a thousand shades of red and steped away "Hai...I remember..." and went to sit with the others

'You may run now my little knoneko...but you will not escape from me this time' thought Kenshin with his eyes glomming amber.

* * *

"So...this is a party or something?? What happen?" asked Kaoru at Shinji, Rei and Asuka 

"Well...since Kenshin found the girl that was missing, we decided to do a party Misato" all of them laughed like craizy at Asuka statement.

"Ohh...we can still call you Misato or its better to call you Kaoru???" asked Shinji laughing still

"Ohh came on...you knew me as Misato...and for you I'm Misato...and stop laughing I don't see why you are so funny today..." she answered little at ease.

Yahiko went to sit next to her and looked at her "I can't believe that you are Kaoru...ok you can't cook and you have a bad temper...but you don't look so ugly anymore...what did you do?? Some plastics???" asked Yahiko laughing like craizy

All in the room laught too.

Kaoru becaming angry started beating him into a pulp "That is for you respect your sensei, Yahiko-CHAN"

"What did you call me, busu??? I'm not little" answered Yahiko really mad

"Live with it...Yahiko-CHAN" she said

Every one in the room stared at her and laughed like craizy.

"Owo Misato...we never saw you with such energy before.."said Shinji satring to laugh like the others "So Yahiko do you really hate when people call you -chan??" they laughed even more

"Ohh Yahiko-chan...you should not tell shuch a barbaric thing to a girl..." said Asuka with a mocking voice.

"Don't call me -CHAN...I'm not little!!!" shouted Yahiko

Hearing this Kenshin become please, his Kaoru as back for sure.

* * *

With such a fuss Megumi woke up 'Owo...I fell a sleep after pouting so much because of Sano...that toriatama...' and then she started hearing so much noise that came from the living room. 'Owo some one made a party...and no one came to me??? I guess I'm really not needed or wanted here...perhaps it would be better if I leave'. 

With that sad thought she started to stand up, until some one entered the room.

"Fox, we need to talk..."

Hearing this she turn and saw Sano looking at her.

"Sano...what is it?"

"Gomen...I was too rude to you...Kenshin told me everything and I screw up..." he said a little sad

"Yeah you really did it...but at least you recognized...better late than never" said Megumi with a sarcatisc tone.

"Stop it Fox! You make me like I am the dumbest person on earth...I know when I screw up, and if wasn't for you...I wouldn't screw up so often..." confessed Sano with a little blush on his face

"What? What do you mean..." asked Megumi softly

"Damm Fox...you know how I feel...and seeing you doing stuff like that don't make me pround and then seeing you being grabbed by my best friend...Gosh Fox, It isn't easy..." admited Sano

"Sano...I didn't know you felt this way for me..."she said starting blushing "Ohh...Sano, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok Fox...I know your feeling don't match mine..." Sano said looking sad and started to leave the room

"Sano...wait!!" she said and run to hug him "I know my feelings don't match yours now...but let me heal from all of this...please..." she asked sobbing

Sano embraced her while she cried 'Now? That means that I still have a chance...' and he smiled while thinking this.


	17. Kenshin's proposal

As the party go on. They all got drunk and fell asleep in the living room. Kenshin were the only left behind so he put some cloth over them as they slept.

As the day came to sight, everyone was with a huge headache.Kaoru went to take a good shower, Shinji, Asuka and Rei went to a room, closed all windows and put a 'don't disturb' sign outside the door.

Yahiko and Sano were half sleeping half wake in the living room, expecting that Kenshin prepared breakfast. Actually they looked like zoombies. In the mean while Megumi was exiting the room.

"Goood Moorningg...Megumiii" Sano and Yahiko tried to say.

"Hey...you look like you went in a wild parting last night...I'll give a nice tea to Kenshin, that will make you all feel better." as she mented she went to the Kitchen

"Ohayo Kenshin, do this tea for the party hangovers." she smiled "Will make them feel better." She said giving him a packet with some herbs. "So...Now I'm heading to Aizu...I'm spending some time in there collecting some medicinal herbs and who knows, taking a vacation...in two moths tops I must be home...please take care of the others, and once again forgive me for all the trouble"

"Ohh Megumi, don't worry...Now this is all ok...go and rest...take time...you really deserve a vacation. Don't worry I'll take care of the others...as always..." answered Kenshin smiling.

As Megumi left, Sano started wondering 'Where does she go??'

As Kenshin put the teas on the table, Sano asked "Where did Fox go???"

"Ohh...she went to Aizu, she wanted to take a brake...nice vacations...she will be back in two moths tops" Kenshin answered

"Jeez...that Fox...went to vacations and didn't take me with her...gosh.." muttered Sano a little annoyed.

A he protested all alone, because Yahiko just drank his tea like that was the only thing that was in the room. Kenshin stood up and took the rest of the teas and gave it to Asuka, Rei and Shinji. So to finish his triphe went to Kaoru room, to give her the tea.

"Kaoru, I brought some tea for the hangove...would you like it..." he said while looking to a almost nude Kaoru. She was with only a towel.

"Ohh...thanks Kenshin...I took a bath so I would cool off my head...but the tea will be nice" she said while drying her hair.

At this stight, he closed the door behind him, as golden sparks appeared in his eyes. "You know Koneko, you look so fine with only that towel, but guess how you would look perfect?" he purred

Hearing this Kaoru couldn't believe. 'Was he really making a move...such a clear move?'

As she though of that Kenshin was getting closer by the minute, until he grabed her waist, and purred in her ear "I think we waited long enough for this moment that was robbed from us...but know there is nothing to stop us. And know I'll tell you what I wanted to say that night that you run away." Saying this he moved from her front to her back, with his hands never leaving her waist.

"Koishi, I love you, and I always have loved you, from the first time I led my eyes on you. What I wanted to say that night is that I want you to be mine. My wife, my companion, the mother of my child, mine and only mine" as he said that he trailed a few kisses down her neck "So Koishi, do you accept my claim on you, my proposal?" he asked has his kissed came to her mouth.

Kaoru couldn't believe this could only be a dream. She couldn't imagine that her Kenshin was like this. She coudln't imagine what his hands could do to her. She couldn't imagine what his mouth could do that to her. She was in heaven, an pleasurable heaven.

She only moaned "Yes, Kenshin...make my dream came true" she said while closing her eyes savouring his kisses "Make me your wife, your souldmate...make me YOURS"

Hearing this Kenshin didn't need more encouragement. He turned her to him and kissed her firely on the mouth. She could only grab his hair to still herself, because her knees went numb.

Kenshin started taking her towel off, and ledding her to the bed. As he lied her down he whispered into her hear. "You are beautiful, just beautiful." Kaoru cound't believe that this was not a dream, she started blushing like craizy as he did some ministration to her body.

He arroused her until she couldn't take more, and then he made love to her...all day.

* * *

As the day went by...Sano and Yahiko went with the party hangovers to town...they knew they would be off to Tokyo soon...so they wanted to enjoy while they were here. Asuka and Shinji decided to prelong the party so they went all for icecream to get there brain freez. 

That day was a full day for everyone. Specially for Kaoru and Kenshin, but none the less for our friends the party hangovers. Everyone enjoyed at there ways. And decided to do one last party together, but this time with all their friends, so they can say goodbye to Misato and their new friends properly.


	18. The Bliss of Being Married

After two moths, Megumi returned from Aizu. Kaoru and Kenshin decided to wait for her arrival to get married, after all she was their friend.

They invited every one. The party hangovers, Kaji the pervert, every one at NERV, Misao and Aoshi, the Onibawashu, Tsubame and of course Tae which wouldn't miss such event. The dojo had never been so full of life like that day. Every one was happy, and the surprises came on going.

Megumi appeared a new person, full of energy and happiness which decided to give a chance to Sano. She new that she could be happy with him, despite his lack of judgement.

Sano was so happy to see his Fox Lady again that started celebrating with everyone, which lead to a stupid contest with Kaji of 'who can hold more his liquor?'

Asuka and Shinji were starting to feel nostalgic so they decided to join the stupid contest, and Rei was nominated their judge.

Yahiko didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Tsubame, he wanted to impress her, so he didn't enter the stupid contest. So they decided to take a walk near the dojo.

'Maybe now is the time that I can confess my feeling for her' thought Yahiko starting to blush while he walked him Tsubame.

* * *

Misao was so excited with her new married life, that she couldn't stop talking with Kaoru.

"Ohh Kaoru, you will love your honeymoon, I loved mine.... it was so romantic... and Aoshi-sama was so..." Misao started rumbling and hesitating as she became red all over "... so loving and caring and.... OOHH Kaoru I love him so much" she continued "and I learned so many NEW thing..." now Misao become a hysteric red tomato "Ohhh Kaoru, being married is the BEST!!!"

"I know Misao! How do I understand you..." answered Kaoru staring to laugh with Misao "but better then learning, its to experience new THINGS" finished Kaoru mischievously.

"Ohh Kaoru... you really didn't wait until your honeymoon, right?" said Misao laughing "You crazy minx!!"

"Ohh but I have a new to tell you..." continued Misao mysteriously

"Come on Misao, brake up the suspense..." said Kaoru thrilled

"Well... Aoshi and I haven't told anyone... But now that everyone is together I think I can" she said overjoyed.

"Well... I have an announcement to make to all our friends... " she continued "I'm pregnant... Aoshi and I will be parents" she shouted happly.

"And Kaoru... I want you to be my baby godmother" she asked delighted "do you accept??"

"Of Course Misao... after all you are my best friend!!" Kaoru answered happly while hugging Misao.

Everyone were overwhelmed with the news and congratulated Misao and Aoshi.

* * *

While the girls continued talking, and Rei concluded that Sano and Kaji had a draw. Sano went to congratulate Aoshi.

"Hey Ice man... You having a baby with weasel girl... I just can't image the result" said Sano laughing at loud, too drunk to measure his words "What will be... A ice sculpture of a mini weasel???" Sano just could stop laughing.

Aoshi gave him a deadly stare that would ice Sano's own heart. Kenshin seeing that Sano was in trouble and was crossing the line, went to his rescue. "Calm down Aoshi, you know Sano... he is drunk... don't take to serious his words..." said Kenshin a little concerned of what could happen if he didn't take Sano away from that place NOW.

So he grabbed Sano and put him on the other corner of the dojo, very far away from Aoshi or Misao... because that would mean his death tonight.

"Ohh Kenshin, your my buddy, my pal... MY BEST FRIEND..." said Sano while hugging Kenshin "I just hope when you get kids, they will be like you... gosh having kids with jo-chan's personality... I prefer not to imagine that... I wish you luck pal" finished Sano, trying not to visualise a little Kaoru kicking his butt.

"Sano, I don't know if you noticed, but you are talking about my wife..." said Kenshin looking a little threatening.

"Ohh gomen gomen Kenshin" interrupted Megumi "Now, I shall take this drunk to the clinic or tomorrow we will see a floating body down the river"

"Foxy lady... you're taking me to the clinic??" asked Sano while looking to his saviour "Do you want to get nasty on the clinic? Finally I'm going to carry out one of my fetishes!!" he finished sounding the happiest man alive while flirting with Megumi.

"Calm down your hormones toriatama... you need a good night SLEEP!!" answered Megumi as she headed to the door "And nothing more..."

* * *

As the party went on, every one started to leave or simply falling on the ground where they stood until the next morning.

"Well it looks like, the party hangovers, are out for today..." said Kaoru looking at them.

Kenshin got close to his wife and grabbed her by the waist saying "Don't worry about them Koishii... they will only wake up in the morning..."

And started to lead his wife to their bedroom, while trailing a few kisses down her neck.

"Kenhsin... dame!! They can wake up..." she whispered to her husband.

Kenshin turned Kaoru to him and said "What I told you Koi? Daijobu... everything is aright..." and started to kiss her passionately.

Kaoru tried to protest between his kisses "Demo Kenshin... it's too risky..."

Kenshin closed the shoji door with his foot while continued kissing his wife. Then he begun to undress her, while leading her to their futon.

"Kenshin... we can't... they will hear us..." Kaoru tried her last attempted to stop him, as her forces were leaving her.

"Hush Koi... trust me..." he purred in her ear while their cloth were disappearing "Now it's our time to make our child" he added with a smile on his lips.

As he said that, Kaoru surrender to his ministrations and enjoyed every bliss that was happening on her life.

* * *

-- The end --


End file.
